


Too Hot To Sleep

by centreoftheselights



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hot Weather, Kissing, Making Out, Nudity, Sharing a Bed, Summer Scorcher 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a hot night, Laura can't sleep - but she has Carmilla to keep her occupied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Summer Scorcher prompt](http://femslashrevolution.tumblr.com/post/149315957697/summer-scorcher-2016-day-1-prompts): "It's too hot to sleep..."

An unseasonable heatwave had swept over the Silas campus – the kind of dead, still air that felt like a herald of the apocalypse, but Lafontaine had babbled reassuringly about pressure fronts and anticyclones and climate change until it was clear that this was a perfectly natural phenomenon. Or at least, as natural as anything at Silas ever was.

Laura had never done well in hot weather. She spent the days draped over various sofas in as little clothing as she could get away with, wiping a hot washcloth over her forehead and eating more ice cream than she wanted to admit.

But the nights were supposed to be sweet relief, a cool respite from the unrelenting heat of the day. It was entirely unfair that, even with the windows thrown open to catch the non-existent breeze, the grand master bedroom of the Dean's residence remained as stuffy as ever.

“Ugh,” Laura said, shifting uncomfortably for the dozenth time since turning the lights off at midnight. This time, she shoved the sheet off herself, causing it to crumple underneath Carmilla, who was sat up in bed beside her, reading by moonlight.

Laura rubbed a hand over her face. “What time is it?”

“Late,” Carmilla answered, smiling at her girlfriend's grumpy expression. “You're supposed to be sleeping.”

“It's too hot to sleep,” Laura replied, pouting. “It's _definitely_ too hot for blankets.”

“Okay, fine.” Carmilla put her book down and stood up to pull the sheet entirely off the bed, throwing it into a crumpled heap in the corner of the room. “Better?”

Laura had sat up to see what she was doing, and now she tipped her head to the side, thinking.

“A bit,” she answered. Then she pulled her T-shirt off over her head, leaving herself wearing nothing but a pair of panties.

“What are you doing?” Carmilla asked. With her night vision, she could see the curve of Laura's breasts, the way they shifted with each breath, the warm red flush of her skin – but she tried to look away. She might have been wide awake, but Laura needed to sleep.

“It's too hot for clothes,” Laura said, in that same brattish voice.

“Fine!” Carmilla said, a little sharper than she meant to. “If you want to sleep naked, then that's alright by me.”

Then Laura smiled, in that way she had that made every part of Carmilla tingle with electricity.

“That wasn't what I had in mind.”

Carmilla froze for a second, and Laura chuckled.

“Get over here, Carm, or I'll do it myself.”

Still hesitant, Carmilla approached the bed – but as she knelt on the mattress, Laura wrapped her arms around her and kissed her, deep and hungry.

When they broke apart, Laura grabbed the hem of the silk nightdress Carmilla was wearing, and began to pull it up over her head. Carmilla raised an eyebrow, but she knew what Laura was going to say before she said it:

“It's too hot for clothes.”

Laura took a moment to admire her handiwork, her eyes running hungrily over Carmilla's body. Then she put her hands on Carmilla's waist.

“I thought you were supposed to be icy cold.”

“You've been watching too many movies,” Carmilla told her. “Was this just a ploy to cool yourself down?”

“Well, since it hasn't worked...”

Laura jokingly half-turned away, and Carmilla laughed, pouncing on Laura and knocking her back against the pillows. Carmilla collapsed beside her, the both of them giggling – and then they were kissing.

They'd had nights of passion together – nights of desperation, and hunger, and need. This wasn't one of them. In spite of herself, Laura was sleepy, her motions lazy and fumbling, and Carmilla had no particular hurry to her either. They contented themselves with kissing, hands moving over the curves of breast and waist and ass and thighs, but making no move to remove the panties that they both still wore.

Although she could hardly remember sleeping, this time tasted to Carmilla like a fever dream, a waking imagining that would evaporate like dew in the morning sunlight. Laura's flesh was soft and warm under her hands, and she let herself get lost in the experience of it, in the sweet smell of sweat, the gentle scrape of Laura's nails down her spine, and the sound Laura made, muffled against the back of her hand, as Carmilla bit down against the tenderness of her collarbone.

It couldn't last forever – sooner or later, Laura would fall asleep, or one or the other of them would fall to the temptation to make the other scream out in pleasure.

But for the time being, the two of them had found a small eternity together, here in the dark and the warm and the brush of skin against skin.

 


End file.
